bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spectra999
Hi everyone! If you wanna leave a message, you know what to do. WARNING!:I won't erase anything in here, BUT if it's something very very very very very very very very very very very very very bad, I'm gonna erase it and put something worse on YOUR Talk Page, so Ha(To a User that does something bad on MY Talk Page! Also Spectra999 says Hi! Oh, add I'm want to make my Talk Page MESSY! So go vandalize around I don't care but remember what happens when you do something 13 verys bad!!!!! Welcome BD Abilities If they're going to be that short, you may as well not even make a page for them and just put all the abilities of one Attribute on one page. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 19:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) This will happen. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You put it underneath the name in the article (the general article, not a specific one). I know that, but at least some of those have more detail. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 19:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Why do you always change List of Bakugan Dimensions Subterra Moves having no Links to the Abilities?!(Spectra999 (talk) 19:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) :::Because there's no need for the pages. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 19:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: BKGN GI I don't care. Why should I? The only part of Bakugan I care about is the anime. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 19:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, Fan girl!Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 20:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::What the heck are you talking about? I'm not a fan of anybody or anything in Bakugan. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 19:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply It was because that file had already been uploaded. Two separate times.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Could you please stop duplicating Files? When you Upload an Image that allready Exists, just use the one that allready Exists. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | GUESS WHO?! 20:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) i remember u i remember u from BD. Kyleronco (talk) 22:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Fighting Styles Hello, nice to meet you. I've seen by your page that you are a good and versatile BD player, which is why I've come to ask you for this job. You see, I want to flesh out the Bakugan Dimensions styles, several of which have nothing written on them. However, do to my limited playing time and lack of diversity in attribute, I have only fleshed out four for Haos. What I would like you to do is flesh out all of the others you have unlocked. Respond when you can. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 03:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I liked a majority of what I saw. One note though is over categorizing. Attrbiute and Difficulty do not need to have their own categories, they just go in the description above or it is repetitive. Feel free to keep making categories for how to unlock though, and preceded and succeeded are as well, but remember to spell them right. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 16:42, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hey! hey i saw you on BD. my name was Nikki34 Winx/ Winx is here to shine some light!/Now lets Party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 23:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) coinsidental I lost my merlix cube. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:49, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sup Specky Yo Spectra! I luv L-U-V to chat im new here in wikia. I rocks here! Tweet with me, yo! Im Kernel12 np no problem and thanks for the pics. i wanna become famouse on here.Kyleronco (talk) 23:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Blue -Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 02:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Army Meet me on BD by Dan and Ill tell you. My Bakugan possy will knock over your motorcycles whenever they feel like it (talk) 00:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) They are an evil group that is trying to break apart all other groups so I made a group to stop them. Wanna join? im in and i beat them 1 time, so ill beat them again. RANDOMNESS!!! I joined them for inside info and no one is the Shadow Team which is a small group of them and then the Shadow Army lead my Magma. Dont press my button Airzel -_- (talk) 01:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I am Magma and really who is telling you these lies is a bunch of losers who want to bully others into getting ahead themselves. Trust me if you knew me good you would know I am a good person and so is my group so if you are one of them that had been doing that to some one I would like to say stop lying and get on with your life.( Ask any one of my friends) 19:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Magma all you have to do is just press signitures.Kyleronco (talk) 00:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Insert text here. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 01:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) nice Looks like you got it. im still wondering how to memorize how to do that. Randomness!!! tomato Tomato is on your friends list too. Lets get this party started!!! i hope i made it User:Kyleronco: we wish you a merry blow up Neathia day! Re: Templates (Because I'm a pretty big stalker curious user) Do you mean, "make" or "use"? Because they're different things. And then, there are many different templates. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 00:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Specky Specky Specky Specky!It's Kernel12! (talk) 16:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Never I never asked to be an admin here... My goal is to be one but Im working on it. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 16:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on 300 edits, Im not on BD cuz my account is frozen... and my friends list is gone on my end. I wont be on until the GMs fix it. 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 16:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ok sure ill be delighted RANDOMNESS!!! i have to take down magma Magma is the leader. i defeated one of the shadow armys. Haosbrawla's shadow army lets take down 2. Kyleronco (talk) 20:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ? Are we with or against the Shadow Army? But sure me and my new Christmas bakugan are IN!! {Phantom Dharak and Vicer or pretty much any bakugan with correct bakugan will... CRUSH THEM! lol Okay Im at my Great Grandmas on my Moms Laptop and it wont let me on BD... 0_- Imma firin' Meh LAZER!!! (talk) 22:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) If I see you on BD Ill warp. If it has less than 40% of Information. Ah, Template Idea! ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Stub Articles are articles that have little information. Unreleased Bakugan would probably be good examples of Stub Articles, because there's little to no info about them. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 01:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) hey um im on BD right now and im at the Dojo and im able to buy Heart of Darkness(darkus move) and Inundate(Aqous move) r these new or in any of the fighting styles we know of? forgot to leave my sig in the above comment Reach for the stars 16:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nuzamaki90 Reach for the stars 17:15, December 27, 2010 (UTC) i screwed up its supposed to be cloak of night. Kyleronco (talk) 17:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) lol your getting the hang of it. i still have a cold Example (One Enter)A. (One Enter) B. Use Source to add just one Enter. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 20:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Poll I fixed the poll for you. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 16:45, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, there's a random double poll underneath it for no known reason. When I preview my edits, it doesn't appear. I'll have to ask the big guys again ... *grumble grumble* --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 16:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) O_O were screwed with a snap from my snappers ill disappear Re:Templates you mean this. i hope. wait where is UserboxPro? happy 2011 JuanCarlos I sure am, the one and only lolKyuubidrago23 (talk) 00:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC)